degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Loverofeli/Eli/Future Episodes Theories
Normal Theories By now, we all know about the much music promo where Eli says to Clare in a car, "This is where I killed my girlfriend" and of course, that they make out! Hot! Anyway, that's not what's the hottest news. The hottest news is everyone's theories. I personally think that Eli is going to make out with Clare but then later reveal his girlfriend died in a car crash when he was driving (maybe drunk? Oh, twists!) It'll be nice to have an explanation for his obsession with death. He'll tell Clare "Im sorry if I led you on." So I think it's because he's very sad of what happened to his ex. But they'll get together, there are pics of them going to the dance together in a super hot red/black suit, might I add! Let's just hope Clare doesn't ruin it all by being insensitive. Just kidding! I also believe that Leia is going to die at the dance. This has a lot of explanation required but I'm not going to bother. I also think that Bianca and Drew are going to be caught making out. But someone said that on twitter an actor/actress revealed that Bianca steals K.C. This would make sense and TOTALLY go with my below theory of how K.C. is going to take Jenna's pregnancy. He'll be sad, get drunk, make out with Bianca. I think Alli is either going to have sex for money with Owen, or get raped by Owen. Uh oh. Clare, Eli, Sav & Holly J are guaranteed to be safe. Riley, of course, is outted with graffiti on a bus and he goes Totally Mental! Of course we hear Zane saying to put away the gun, Zane screaming! Let's hope he doesn't get hurt-he's too cute for being hurt. According to him beating up homophobes (boo homophobes!) makes them even more homophobic. Uh oh! We'll all see next week & this week, though, right? Weird Theories Maybe Eli really is a murderer...or at least, he accidentally killed her. Maybe he hit her with his car? Maybe he in a fit of rage stabbed her? Or maybe they did drugs in his car and she was allergic to them and died. Or maybe...he just killed her. And maybe, just maybe, he's going to hurt Clare. Afterall she looks hurt in that promo pic of them at the dance. But maybe he saved her from this danger? In the side of the picture where Eli & Clare are kissing we see a hat very similar to Adam's hats. Does he walk up to them? Or is he there? Did he influence the kiss? Was he walking away? We won't know until the show! Jenna is pregnant, we know this. But I don't remember her having sex with K.C. This'll be interesting! Maybe she was raped, or it was a guy from her old school. Or she's cheating on the boy? K.C. is seen going wild in the promo. He wants her to get an abortion but she won't. I sure hope K.C. doesn't do anything he might regret. He may just pull an Eli and murder her, for all we know, it's not like anyone would care! Almost no one likes her. Anya's mom also has cancer. Sad face! That episode was SO sad! But I think they're going to let her survive. But at the same time a voice in my head says no, that they will kill off the mom. Maybe it will tie into a different storyline later, like Anya becoming a burnout or something. I sure hope not. I love Anya MacPherson! Theories I Live By In the episode Jesus Etc. I am positive that Clare is going to find out Eli doesn't believe in god or something because once she said "Turn the other cheek like Jesus" and he said "Thats an opinion." Uh-oh! Category:Blog posts